


Not A Good Deed

by Puellainrotis



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Biting, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crying During Sex, Dom Crowley (Good Omens), Humiliation, Kinda but not really, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miracles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rescue, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, The Bastille, Top Crowley (Good Omens), even when it doesn't look like it, the love is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: "You thought I was gonna prepare you? That's not how it goes when a demon has you, angel.  Besides, I know you can take it. Am I right?"Crowley rescues an angel. He has to make it not look like a good deed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Not A Good Deed

"Well, I suppose I should say thank you for the... rescue," Aziraphale said, trying not too feel disappointed at the vanishment of the chains. This was a seriously dangerous situation, after all. But his mind didn't seem to be getting it, supplying him with increasingly inappropriate scenarios. To buy himself some time, he half-heartedly inspected his mildly sore wrists before he turned his gaze back to the painfully handsome demon who was now standing up from his slouch. 

"Don't say that. If my people hear that I rescued an angel, I'll be the one in trouble and my lot don't send rude notes."

"Well," said Aziraphale, the adrenaline evidently getting the better out of him, "then why don't you make it not look like a good deed? Certainly there are... things... a demon could do to an angel that Hell wouldn't mind, would appreciate, even?"

Combined with the third onceover that Aziraphale gave Crowley, the meaningful pause couldn't be misinterpreted. 

"Are you saying," the demon said, his voice practically dripping with seduction, "that I could do something so sinful to you that it balances out the... goodness?" the last word was filled with disgust.

"I'm sure I couldn't really stop you if you wanted," Aziraphale said, quiet and almost shy but looking the other in the eyes firmly.

They both knew that this wasn't true, of course, but Crowley wasn't about to point it out. Instead, he slowly came closer to Aziraphale, whispering, "Especially if I put those back on."

He snapped and the chains reappeared, even tighter on Aziraphale's wrists this time. The angel barely supressed a gasp and he noticed his genitalia becoming interested.

Crowley moved behind Aziraphale and whispered into his ear, "An innocent angel at a demon's mercy. What a treat."

He nibbled at Aziraphale's earlobe and the angel shivered. Then, he felt Crowley's smile against his ear.

"Or are you not that innocent after all?" the redhead suggested in a low tone. "Is there any chance that you... wanted this?"

Crowley's intonation was teasing, mocking even, but they both knew that this was his way of getting Aziraphale's consent. He had suspected for a long time now that Aziraphale was interested in him, but he didn't know until today that the angel would actually want to act on that interest. Moreover, on the rare occasion when Crowley allowed his own mind to think about having the angel, it was never even close to this scenario. But who was he to decline such a delicious, unexpected offer?

"I can imagine you, angel, you know? With your hand in your trousers, knowing that you shouldn't but doing it anyway," Crowley continued, now circling the chained angel like a predator circling its prey. 

Aziraphale went red and gave an involuntary whimper, but otherwise he stayed silent.

"Did you? Did you have fantasies about me taking you, not giving you a choice but to take it? Looks like it now. Did you want me to be rough?"

Another whimper escaped before Aziraphale bit his lip hard to keep himself quiet.

"Answer me, you naughty angel," Crowley was behind him again, growling. "You want to be debauched by a demon, isn't it true?"

"Crowley," Aziraphale whispered, half moaning. That was enough of an answer for the demon, who snapped Aziraphale's clothes away.

The angel gasped, surprise mingling with embarrasment at being hard, and Crowley chuckled.

"Naughty angel, you enjoy this."

Aziraphale knew that he ought to protest, that it fit the situation, but he couldn't bring himself to. So he didn't say anything.

"Tell me, angel..." Crowley purred, "am I gonna be the first? Deflowering an angel would be the height of my demonic career, you know?"

"No," Aziraphale finally said. Finally something that he could say out loud, something that wasn't absolutely inappropriate in this setting, even if the setting was actually just a cover, something they could blame it on in case of being confronted about it.

"No what, angel? Use entire sentences."

"You won't be the first," Aziraphale said. 

Crowley shoved that strange feeling that resembled jealousy a tad too much for his own comfort aside and instead gave the angel a pretend pout.

"Aww. You really are naughty, fucking with the humans. Pity I won't get to be the first to ruin that plump arse of yours, but on the bright side it means that I can be rougher, right?"

"Crowley, please..."

In the blink of an eye, Crowley was behind Aziraphale again, pressed against his bottom close enough that Aziraphale could clearly feel his own erection through his trousers, and growling into his ear, "Crowley, please fuck me, is that what you wanted to say?"

"I..." Aziraphale began but trailed off.

"With the human still there..." Crowley purred and Aziraphale gulped hard as he realised that Jean-Claude, though unconscious, was indeed still there. His pupils went wide.

"Crowley, please no," he said because suddenly he meant it, not with the executioner in the room. "Don't do it, please."

"Do you think a demon would deny himself a nice fuck just because you changed your mind? You're ridiculous."

It felt sour on his tongue but it was the right thing to say, this was like a roleplay - a one that neither of them could negotiate beforehand, sure, but Aziraphale still knew he didn't actually mean it, Crowley was sure of that - and he had to play the part of a demon forcing himself upon an angel.

The demon didn't see the tears of humiliation that pooled in Aziraphale's eyes when he repeated, "Please."

"Stop it or else I will manipulate him to join," came a growling threat from behind, which shut Aziraphale up.

"Good boy," Crowley praised, to Aziraphale's surprise.

The demon realised a second later that this was supposed to be about him forcing himself upon the angel and not about his stupid feelings slipping through but well... too late now.

"Bend over," he said.

"Over... what?" Aziraphale asked, confused as there was only empty space in front of him.

"Don't ask, just do it."

Maybe Aziraphale should have protested more, but he didn't, instead leaning his upper body onto something that wasn't there. To his own surprise, he didn't fall over but miraculously ended up bending over something that could've very well been a desk, an invisible one.

"My demonic work, unlike this mess," Crowley noted.

Then he took one step back, just enough to make a quick work of his fly and pull out his hard cock, which he miracled slick.

Aziraphale made a shocked sound at feeling the blunt pressure at his entrance right away and Crowley grinned.

"You thought I was gonna prepare you? That's not how it goes when a demon has you, angel. Besides, I know you can take it. Am I right?"

It was burning, the stretch borderline painful despite Crowley's slick easing the way a little, and Aziraphale realised that the tears in his eyes had spilled over.

"Crowley..."

Aziraphale couldn't say that he was not enjoying it, per se. Neither was Crowley actually forcing him to do this. He gave his consent, after all. But it was just too much, the demon taking it farther than Aziraphale had anticipated. It was strange to have Crowley acting almost cruel but he knew that this was the only way they could keep themselves safe in case their head offices found out, that almost all of it was pretense, that the demon didn't actually want to hurt him. Knowing that was soothing.

"What, angel?" Crowley exhaled sharply as he bottomed out and Aziraphale moaned despite the discomfort. "Enjoying yourself? Dirty angel. At the mercy of a demon, taking my cock like a slut."

Not even Aziraphale himself knew he'd be into that kind of dirty talk but apparently he was because he could feel precum dripping from his tip and he clenched around Crowley.

And then the demon pulled out almost entirely before snapping his hips forward and Aziraphale couldn't help the strangled cry escaping his throat as Crowley brushed against his prostate.

"Yes. Be loud. Scream for me, Aziraphale," Crowley all but growled, picking up a punishing rythm that had Aziraphale's knees nearly giving out.

"Oh God, Crowley!" he gasped and the demon chuckled behind him.

"Don't want to catch Her attention now, do you? Blasphemious, slutty angel."

Aziraphale's moan turned into a whimper when Crowley bit his shoulder, not hard enough to pierce the skin but hard enough to be painful. He then used his snakelike tongue to soothe the bite and Aziraphale made another debauched sound at the unexpected gentleness of that gesture.

"Please, Crowley touch me, please please please..." he managed between pants.

"You beg so prettily," Crowley said and reached around Aziraphale's body to comply.

"Oh G-Crowley," Aziraphale corrected himself this time as Crowley wrapped his long fingers around his shaft and started pumping, effectively turning his brain into goo.

With a few more thrusts deep inside and several positively sinful twists of Crowley's wrist, he thought he might die soon.

"Come, Aziraphale. Come!" Crowley urged suddenly and that was the last thing he needed before spilling, a ruined wail escaping him before he could do anything about it.

His clenching apparently undid Crowley as well because he breathed out a half choked "fuck" and came deep inside the angel.

It took a few moments before he was able to move again, slowly pulling out. He relished in the oversensitivised sound Aziraphale made, regretting already that he won't get to hear it again for a long time.

He cleaned and tucked himself back into his trousers with a miracle and then used another to free Aziraphale for the second time that day and get him dressed in the executioner's clothing while the angel's own clothes appeared on the poor French man.

"Maybe next time we could do without the near discorporation," Crowley joked casually and Aziraphale forgot to breathe at the promise in it. Crowley decided to politely ignore it, instead opting for, "Lunch?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments very welcome.


End file.
